


Fuzzy Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Float your Boat Challenge, Crossovers: Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      I'm posting this for my Mom.:) She did it mainly as a joke, s
    </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for my Mom.:) She did it mainly as a joke, s 

## Fuzzy Love

by Carol

o you probably will not be seeing more from her. If you like it please tell her at DragonFriend@webtv.net.

* * *

It was dark in the loft and all Jim could hear was his own heartbeat and breathing. 

It was part of the game, _No_ heightened senses. He felt his way around warily, knowing what was waiting at the end of this hide-n-seek game and his pulse quickened. Blair hadn't been in any of his usual hiding spots. 

Jim felt around behind the couch, still no Blair. Gingerly he made his way to Blair's old bedroom. Kneeling he checked under the bed. No Blair. Suddenly, warm arms encircled him from behind, and warm breath tickled his ear. 

Obviously, Blair couldn't stand the wait and came looking for Jim. Little nibbles on the rim of his ear made him shudder. A caressing voice started whispering sweet nothings. Blair was being especially romantic tonight, but where had he learned French? A distant rumble of thunder vaguely impressed itself into his befuddled mind. Jim was giving himself up to the sensations when an odd aroma brought him a little to his senses. Blair had chosen a terrible cologne tonight. Now that he was a little clearer, he realized Blair's voice didn't sound right, either. 

Suddenly brought to full awareness, he twisted. A flash of lightning revealed a fuzzy black face with a white stripe down the nose. Loving, shiny dark eyes peered back at him. Jim screamed ...and jerked suddenly awake. Sweating, he swore _never_ to eat Naomi's cooking again! He shook his head, an amorous dream involving himself with Pepe Le Pew. 

One more thing to remember, no more hide-n-seek in the dark with Blair. 'A good thing,' he thought 'Blair's taking Naomi back to where ever she's staying tonight, so I don't have to try and explain _this_ dream. With that Jim rolled over to try to get more sleep. 

End 


End file.
